Silicon carbide, for example, is expected to be a material for next generation semiconductor devices. Silicon carbide has superior physical properties such as a band gap of three times wider, a breakdown field strength of about ten times higher, and a thermal conductivity of about three times higher than those of silicon. Utilizing such physical properties, it is possible to provide metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and the like with a high breakdown voltage, low loss characteristics, and high-temperature operation capability.
However, for example, in the case of forming a MOSFET with silicon carbide, the mobility of the channel is lowered and the channel resistance is increased as compared with the case of silicon. This may cause an increase in the on-resistance of the MOSFET.